Elves
Description Elves are Fey that have the most human-like appearance. Standing at about the same height, or even taller, as humans yet with more slender features and facial structure. The skin-tone of most Elves tend to be pale, with the more lively tones showing tints of green, pink, and blue. Long, pointed ears can be found on every elf, as well as eyes similar to humans, with colors ranging from all across the color spectrum. The greatest difference between Elf and Human are the lifespans. Elves live for multiple centuries, with the oldest Elf said to have lived for over 800 years. Whereas the oldest human barely crept over 80 years. Elves are considered adult age at no less than 60 years, a time when human bodies become frail at the same age. History One of the oldest and most established races belonging to the Fey, the Elves were the first to act as leaders for the rest of the Fey creatures. Through the Elves the Fey expanded their territory beyond the continent Haven and into the land now known as Ossimor. Within Ossimor the Elves and the rest of the Fey found their first real threat, Humans. After only just arriving in new land and witnessing how humans destroy ancient forests and mountains to build their settlements, the Elves declared war to protect the rest of the land from the destruction humans cause. However, the Elves were not prepared to fight a foe that had mastered war and combat from centuries of in-fighting within their own species, and were ultimately driven back over the World Bridge, back to Haven. In fear of losing their home also, the Elves no longer sought conflict. Instead they did their best to end any excursions into Ossimor by other Fey groups. When humankind created their capital city, The Seat of Humanity, they reached out to the Elves and created a pact. The Pact Between Worlds, which stopped any further advancement from both humankind and Fey into opposing territories. Humans were not to expand their territory into Haven, and Fey were not to expand into Ossimor. Relieved to see that humans might not be an enemy the Elves happily signed the Pact. This also allowed those who wished to see the other continents limited travel and stay within each land. The rest of the Fey were rejoiced that their leaders found a way to keep their ancient, untouched lands from human influence. With this new agreement, the Elves created a group known as the Tylvasi, what humans call the Sylvan Syndicate. The Tylvasi are twelve Elven representatives that govern the Fey, they meet occasionally to decide upon actions that affect each region within Haven. Almost 900 years later the Pact Between Worlds was broken when an army of human soldiers, and their behemoth machines fueled by black smoke, marched over the World Bridge and into Haven. The Fey fought back once more, only this time the outcome was much worse. War between the two worlds broke out with the Fey losing more and more each day as the machines that humans used scarred the land and polluted the air. Desperate to save their home, the Tylvasi traveled to the Seat of Humanity and a new pact was signed. The Second Pact Between Worlds, what the Fey refer to as The Bloody Treaty. Humankind stopped advancing any further into Haven, but not without claiming the land they already occupied. Government The Elves adhere to the Sylvan Syndicate, or the Tylvasi, a group of eleven elves and one half-elf that govern the Fey. This council was created when human and Fey created the first Pact Between Worlds, and has acted as the central form of government within Haven. Creating laws for the Fey to follow is a near impossible task, so the group normally addresses conflicts within regions and then agree upon the best actions to resolve them. The Tylvasi consists of 4 women and 8 men, with the only half-elf being male. Members are not elected, but instead chosen by the other members of the council based on how well someone acts in a leadership role. This has led to conflict when a half-elf joined the Syndicate especially after the humans invaded Haven. Today The Elves still act as the leading race for the Fey. While the Second Pact Between Worlds did end the war, the rest of the Fey have shown anger and hate towards the Elves for allowing the humans to go unpunished for breaking their first pact. Plenty of rebel groups have appeared within the Fey Lands, driven to either overthrow the Elves and / or force the humans back over the World Bridge. Despite this the Elves still maintain a steady control over the Fey, acting hastily to quell any resistances before another war breaks out.